This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for monitoring a person.
Effective, efficient, and safe delivery of healthcare is dependent on the timely identification and treatment of a patient condition. Failure to rescue patients in the early stage of physiological deterioration can result in permanent organ injury, extended medical treatment, increased recovery time, or death. These avoidable adverse events drive healthcare costs up and quality down.